


What's Happening Brother

by ForelsketParadise



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Kidou is an idiot, Light Angst, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Haruna confronts Kidou about losing touch with her after joining the revolution. Set during episode 18
Relationships: Kidou Yuuto & Otonashi Haruna
Kudos: 14





	What's Happening Brother

Hibiki-san and Kudou-san had finished with their brief about the revolution some time ago. Now everyone in the room was mingling around with each other and discussing the holy road tournament. 

After getting to know about the well-being of their former coach Hibiki-san, Haruna chose to stay back and observe the others in the room. 

Tenma and Shinsuke are chatting with Miyabino. Tsurugi is leaning against the wall silently taking in the surrounding. Sangoku, Kurumada and Amagi are catching up with their previous coach Kudou-san. The managers of the soccer team were hurdle up in a corner. Shindou and Kirino were talking with the ex-chairman of Raimon. Kuruma and Hamano were trying to calm a worried Hayami. 

Haruna frowned seeing them. "I need to keep an eye on Hayami-kun", she thought.

Her eyes then drifted on to her brother, who was discussing something with Endou-san and Sakuma-san. Oh, how angry it makes her seeing him acting so normal as if he didn't make her worry in the past few weeks. 

"Couldn't he just have contacted her to tell her how he has been?" she wondered. 

She had been anxious ever since she lost contacts with him about his well-being. If she was going, to be honest with herself, she was even scared regarding him. It had been only her duty towards these kids that kept her sane.

"Nii-san" she suddenly shouted, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. 

Kidou frowned at her sudden shout trying to figure out what caused such a reaction when Haruna came charging at him. 

"Why didn't you call me or picked up my calls?" she demanded. 

It was then Kidou understood why she is behaving this way. Once Haruna stood in front of him, he could see the pain and hurt in her eyes and it, in turn, made him feel guilty. He caused her to feel like that. 

"I am such a bad brother," Kidou thought. 

Before he could say something they heard someone exclaim "Otonashi sensei is Kidou-san's sister!" before, someone shushed them into keeping quiet. 

Kidou knew they had an audience, and they needed to calm while talking about it. Looking at the anger and hurt on his sister's face, he knows she won't be able to hold herself back. He isn't even sure if he wants her to herself together right now.

"Haruna, listen" he started to speak before Haruna cut him off. 

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when you stopped responding?" she spat.

Kidou winced visibly. He had not thought about how it will impact her before he stopped responding. He just wanted to keep her out of trouble. 

Kidou looked towards his friends for help, but both of them just looked amused at his condition. Sakuma even gestured at him that said you deserved it. 

"Sakuma is going to be insufferable. He did warn me about this" Kidou grumbled in his mind.

"Did you forget that you had a sister in Tokyo? A sister who is depended on phone calls and video chats to know about your well-being because she is another country away from you" Haruna bluntly stated seeing him panicked. 

"I didn't forget about you. I didn't think" he confessed, feeling extremely guilty.

"Obviously" she muttered hurt by his admission. 

Sensing that the conversation could go more private and needed to end there, Sakuma stepped up and took charge of the situation.   
He quickly reminded everyone that the lunch was waiting for them and with the help of Endou guided the students out of the conference room and into another room, leaving the siblings alone.

Kidou wanted to say something to diffuse the tension between them, but Haruna hastily left him standing alone. He had messed up so bad.

Later in the night, Kidou nervously stood outside Haruna's apartment. Haruna was not pleased to see him there as she was still upset with him. She was, however, glad that he was willing to take efforts to make it up to her. So she took him in.

"Why are you here, Nii-san?" she asks him once they had settled down. 

"Haruna, I need to apologize to you" Kidou manages to speak after hesitating for a bit.

"Why did you do it?" she probes him. She badly wanted to know his reasons for his actions.

"After I decided to help Kudou-san and Hibiki-san with the revolution, I had decided that I didn't want to worry you. I had to protect you from the danger that comes with being associated with the revolution" he explained.

"You don't have to protect me like that anymore. I am a big girl now. I can decide what is good for me and what is not good for me" Haruna fussed. 

"Sometimes, I forget that you are not five years old anymore. I was only trying to protect you" Kidou confessed ashamedly of his actions. 

"I understand that Nii-san. You didn't even have to tell me about the revolution. You only had to let me know that you were fine, that you were back in Japan. You could have come and meet me too." she tried to explain what he should have done to him.

"I didn't think about it. No, I forgot about that. I was so focused on the bigger picture that I forgot that there was such a simple solution" he admitted. 

"Well, I think I can forgive you this time. You are an older brother which means you have to be stupid from time to time and make idiotic decisions like this one." Haruna gave up being angry and upset with him. Because as much as he had messed up, he was only trying to keep her safe. No matter, how unreasonably foolish or forgetful that had been. 

Kidou knows that he should be offended by that but, he was happy that his sister was ready to forgive him after he had hurt her yet again.   
"You will have to make up for it" she warned him smiling slightly. 

"I will do whatever you want me to do" he agreed wholeheartedly. 

"I missed you so much. I had been scared that you have gotten hurt or something" Haruna confessed crying a little.

Kidou wiped her tears away. "I am here now, right, so fear is gone, right?" he consoled her. 

Haruna nodded in a yes. He then pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. She relaxed against him finally at ease from all the tension and hurt. 

"I love you, Niisan. Don't you dare do that to me ever again" she muttered quietly.

"Never again. I missed you too. I love you too, Imouto" he promised. All he had to do now was make up to her for his foolishness.


End file.
